


Visitor 6

by kosame



Category: Arashi (Band), V6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosame/pseuds/kosame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five strangers next to him smile, and Ohno makes an effort to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor 6

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous who requested "au where Ohno debuted with v6." This is very disjointed and stuff, but... *shrugs* Posted to the JE AU Comment Ficathon of Doom [here](http://community.livejournal.com/appleclementine/6611.html?thread=273619#t273619).

Ohno sat sullenly through the press conference, still not happy about being tricked into this. He didn't _want_ to play volleyball or sing or debut. He wanted to dance.

The five strangers next to him smile, and he makes an effort to do the same.

It gets a little better when he finds out he doesn't have to play volleyball, but not by much. He really, really doesn't want to be in V6.

\-----

Everytime he thinks of quitting, Ohno thinks of yet another new color Leader's face might turn when he told him. He always gets so distracted getting the exact hue to translate to paper, he's cooled down enough to give V6 another chance.

He gives Leader the entire set, arranged in rainbow order, for their tenth anniversary.

\-----

Ohno almost never talks, but that's okay, because it's apparently adorable, and besides Ken and Go have more than enough personality for Kamisen.

He supposed that was the only thing that saved him when he accidentally insulted Nakai on their first Utaban appearance. Nagano and Inocchi came to his rescue, Leader looked like he was already composing the lecture in his head, Go and Ken just laughed themselves sick, and Ohno thought maybe he could like this.

\-----

Ohno made a figure of Tiga on a whim, and gave it to Nagano on a different, yet related, whim. He could never really tell if Nagano actually liked him or was just being polite, but something about his smile when he said "thank you" made Ohno's heart warm to Nagano a few more degrees. He decided they should talk more, until he found out Nagano was obsessed with cars. But it was nice while it lasted.

Later, when Nagano gets obsessed with food, Ohno is happy to listen late until the night.

\-----

All of V6 does stage plays, despite the pressure from management to be in dramas, and Ohno is glad. He likes the stage better.

\-----

When ? (Question) debuted, Ohno thought they looked a lot like he did four years earlier, particularly that Sakurai kid. He doesn't know why, though, because Ohno has seen the one with the cute hands hanging all over him, and the awkward one looking at him with the same amount of adoration. Actually, Ohno thought it looked a lot like a crush, but Ohno also hangs out with Ken a lot.

"You don't have to play volleyball all day," he tells Sakurai, who looks at him like he's insane. But is seems to help somehow, because Sakurai lets his shoulders slump a little (or maybe that's natural?), and things go a little smoother after that.

Ohno feels it in his bones that they're headed for great things, but when he tells Go and Ken, they call him an idiot and tell him he's mixing it up with the rainstorm coming on that afternoon. Ohno doesn't know about that.

\-----

"You have to cut your hair," one of the Domotos (Ohno can't keep them straight) tells him about ten days into J-Friends.

"Kou-chan!" Nagase yells enthusiastically, jumping on Ohno.

"Um," Ohno says.

"Nevermind," Nagase says, letting go quickly. "You should really cut your hair."

Ohno does, and his hair stays that way for the next few years.

\-----

Sometimes, when they won't leave him alone, Ohno really wants new bandmates. But then he thinks, he's kind of used to the ones he has, and he loves them all over again.


End file.
